The teachings of mathematical techniques and apparatus have been used to try to achieve this goal. The types of apparatus used include passive items such as flash cards, numeric boards, balance beams, beads, etc. Active type apparatus includes devices which signal by light or sound the correct identification of a number or the solving of a simple equation.
Various studies have shown that the learning experience of a young child is enhanced by using a plurality of physical stimuli at the time of a learning event. It is postulated that the more stimuli that are used at the same time to demonstrate a particular event, the more effective will be the learning experience and the achievement of positive learning results. In addition, the learning experience for the young child should be made as pleasant as possible, to maintain interest while either performing a learning experience activity or watching it being performed. The learning experience is enhanced if the student has a sense of mastery of the subject, that is, has the experience of achieving positive results for the effort expended.